


Truths Buried Deep

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-12
Updated: 2004-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: My first poem based on X Files. It's either DRR or MSR, depends how you look at it.





	Truths Buried Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Truths Buried Deep

## Truths Buried Deep

### by Gothic Spook

> Truths Buried Deep  
>  Author: Gothic Spook  
>  URL: [www.geocities.com/gothicspook](http://www.geocities.com/gothicspook)  
>  Rating: G  
>  Category: Poem  
>  Summery: My first poem based on X Files, its either DRR or MSR, depends how you look at it. Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do not own it! Spoilers: none really  
>  Archive: Fanfiction.com. Anywhere that wants it, just let me know! Feedback: Love it, always welcomed!  
>  Dedication: To everyone who has ever loved 
> 
> * * *
> 
> We watched them laugh, we watched them cry All the while we want to ask why  
>  Why do they torture one another?  
>  Keep their true feelings hidden from the other 
> 
> Why do they ignore the feelings they have Scared on making the other miserable and sad Its already happened from not saying what's true Those three little words that can mean so much to you 
> 
> While we see the truth, they stick to the lies We see them searching for truth in the skies Not knowing who to trust or who to fear They stuck with each other throughout the years 
> 
> Searching for what was lost or what could be found Truths buried deep, miles beneath the ground Never afraid to become messy or dirty  
>  Un-burying the truth until it reaches the surface   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Gothic Spook


End file.
